Love is a Battlefield
by Sun's Radiance
Summary: Sakura Haruno has been dreading the meeting of telling Sasuke how she feels. But what happens when Sasuke wants to talk to her first? How will she react? Who will she go to afterwards? And will they stay around her or hurt her? Rated M for Language, Violence, Adult Themes Yaoi/Yuri Substances, Lemons.
1. Meetings! How Long Ago?

Love is a Battlefield.

* * *

Review:

Sakura Haruno has been dreading the meeting of telling Sasuke how she feels. But what happens when Sasuke wants to talk to her first? How will she react? Who will she go to afterwards? Rated M for Language, Violence, and Lemons.

* * *

A/N: First Naruto fanfic, no flames please. Oh, and I know it's short. Just a starter.

* * *

"_I don't love you. I can't love you."_ _A males voice said, rough, cold._

_The female's eyes opened wide, the green irises contracting. "What?"_

_The male sighed, and shrugged. "I know you like me, Haruno. I'm telling you now, before you get anymore devoted, and get hurt later. You're a great team-mate, even a good friend, but no more."_

_This was the most she ever heard him speak. She went to open her mouth to protest, but she didn't. "Your right. I do like you."_ _She could tell he was shocked, since he was expecting a protest from her. "But it was just an infatuation."_

_He was taken quite aback, surprised that she would admit it. He nodded. "See you around then, Sakura."_ _He said, before giving a slight wave, and walking away._

'_Haruno Sakura. Second best female medic-nin. Complete loser.'_

_She sighed, and once he was out of sight, she wiped the tears from her eyes. After calming down, she walked to the training grounds, unaware of her silent watcher. She started laps first, to ease her body into the rough training she would be doing. She then targeted the trees with her kunai, as she ran. It was then she noticed chakra around her. Her automated response was to throw one of her kunai. She smiled as she saw the messy silver hair of the copy ninja, holding the kunai from his face, with the normal bored and lazy expression._

"_Sensei."_ _She bowed slightly, relaxing her stance. She saw him sigh._

"_I'm not your sensei anymore, Sakura-chan."_ _He replied. "We are of equal status, me being a elite jounin, and you, the best medin-nin. That's not a lie, considering Tsunade taught you herself. And she doesn't train just anyone. You're her favorite, you know."_

_Sakura blinked her vivid green eyes.. "A compliment. The first I have ever heard from you."_ _She stated sarcastically._

_He laughed. "You are the best out of Team 7. And for that, I'm sorry I didn't pay more attention to you. I thought you were just going through your rebellious stage, but I can see you have turned into a great jounin. I should have realized your potential, over the boys."_

_Her breath hitched, but she covered it up. "You, apologizing? One would think you have a heart."She was trying to be funny, but his greyish eye screamed seriousness. "Kakashi?"_

"_I do have a heart Sakura."Was the words he said, before he threw her kunai to one of her target trees, then opened his Icha Icha: Paradise book, and walked away._

_Sakura went to gather her kunai…_

* * *

**CLASH! CLANG! BANG!**

"Wake up to lazy louts!" Kakashi said to the now awaking ninja's of his group, as he hit together the pots in his hands.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei, stop that damned noise! We are up!" Yelled the blonde headed.

"You shouldn't be talking Naruto.." Said the cool, and calm dark head, as he threw a kunai at the blonde from under a blanket.

"Take that back Uchiha!" The blonde yelled before leaping, and tacking down the darker headed one. In the background, the last member of the group got up and went around the camp, like a maid, cleaning up the blankets, tents, and pots, all without a word. That same person placed the four packs beside each other near a tree before walking to the stream to clean up a bit.

Kakashi noticed this. It seemed every morning was the same. He sighed as he broke up the fight between the boys. He then shouldered his pack, passed Naruto his, and watched as Sasuke picked his own bag up. Sakura, he noted, had gone missing for a moment, before he saw it fly threw the air, and land in Naruto's hands.

"Oi, Sakura, carry your own bag." He said loudly. Kakashi saw her hands clench.

"Naruto," He heard her say. She turned around; her green eyes brimmed with anger.

"Do you know what I do everyday? I clean up after you, and Sasuke, and sensei every morning while you have at it. I think it's fair you can do some work."

"But what about Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"He doesn't start the fights." She replied. She noticed Sasuke give her a small smile of gratitude from the corner of her eye.

Kakashi broke up the verbal fight. "Lets go." He said, before jumping into the tree-tops. Sakura and Sasuke followed, Naruto trailing behind them.

"Sakura," Sasuke said as he jumped beside the pink haired ninja, "I will carry your pack time to time too. I do taunt him to the fights."

"Appreciated. I just like seeing Naruto suffer. But, if you want, go ahead." She replied. She then sped up to catch up with the elite jounin ahead of her.

Sasuke smiled inwardly. He would have to put his plan in motion soon.

* * *

A/N: HAHAHA Cliffy!  
And yes; I plan on making the next few chapters uber long. :3


	2. Author's Note

We interrupt the normal scheduled updates for this author note!

Yukiblossems here. Obviously. Sorry for the long delay. Although this is a quick authors note and not a story, I'll be updating my stories as I've been typing them out now that I've got a laptop. Love is a Battlefield will be updated within a week, and Divided Hearts in 2-3 weeks. I won't be having a beta on them so I can roll them out for your enjoyment!

And now back to reading your other fanfics! I'll be updating soon as I can!u


	3. Devotion! My Connection to You!

AN: Oh Dear, it has been a long time hasn't it? Sorry for my readers who waited and most likely gave up waiting on a story. I'll be honest – my hiatus came from a buncha things, but I'm semi back. I have a job, a computer that I can type on, be alone and update when I wish. I can't remember where I was going with this story, so I'm re-writing a plot line as I writing this story. (I also admittedly don't know everything I want to about this series as I am re-watching it, so if I have any mistakes about the storyline, please be nice and correct me without flames.. I'll fix them!) I also have another plot-birdy in my head that I may start, but I don't plan on posting until I'm sure I've got a buncha chapters ready. Anyways, enough with my rant! On with the story! Oh and I have ADHD.. SHINY.

Sasuke: She doesn't own Naruto, also.

Rei(me): You're so mean.

Sasuke: And?

Kakashi comes in the picture and bonks Sasuke on his head. : Be good, she can write you however she wishes, even if she doesn't own rights to us.

Sasuke: ...

Rei: BWAUAHAHA

* * *

Devotion

* * *

It had seemed that they had been running forever, or at least it should be night time, using chakra to enhance their feet to jump farther and hold traction on the tree branches. Four figures darted from branch to branch, one figures foot seconds behind a second. Sakura glanced up, looking at the sky through the foliage. _Perhaps it wasn't hours.. the sun is barely past the peak of the day._ She shrugged and let the though drop from her mind to concentrate on the path ahead of her.

Not that it was hard, no, but she was finding her legs becoming pained as they where up at the crack of dawn, thanks to a certain copy-ninja. Sakura wasn't going to complain, as her work in the Kohona Hospital had left little time for training. However.. it had been only a few days and it was her first real mission, and it was with team 7.

Her eyes flickered over to Sasuke. It had been a year or so, but he was back in town. The defeat of his brother took ages, but he came back, endured torture, just to become a member of the village again. He was allowed to do missions with large groups now, which is why they where together.

In her minds eye, she remembered the scroll and its contents. As a team (Three jonin and one chunin [Although not from lack of skill]) they where to go to this town in the Water Country and hide out as residents. They where to find out about a mysterious man selling a flute that when played, the user themselves find themselves under a trance, only breakable by high skilled medics. Tsunade was one such, and Sakura a second, but chances of other countries having the skills was low and it was best to put a stop to this mad scheme.

It had been during Sasuke's disappearance that Sakura took her Jounin exams and passed, becoming a full-fledged kunoichi, and best medic in the village, second only to none other than the infamous Hokage, Tsunade. She remembered patching up at least every person in the village at least one, and sometimes two certain ninjas more times than she could count.

That's when her gaze looked ahead of her and found the two mentioned ninjas ahead of her. Kakashi and Naruto. Each had their own reasons for the massive injuries they sustained. Kakashi's from high levelled missions. A or even S ranked. Naruto... well... Even after many years of training, he was still a klutz, and with his demon inside of him cooperating, trouble was brewed more and more. Sakura let out a chuckle just as Kakashi signaled for a stop, then dropped down from the branch he was on, past the foliage beneath him to the ground she knew he knew was there.

Sakura took a breath and released it as she followed Kakashi, landing close. She stretched after landing, and waited for the other to two drop down. Naruto was down first, and she could see him sweating, more than she was. She knew that was because he was carrying two packs. Now, even if Ninjas travel light, anymore than one pack can require more chakra and although Naruto possessed Kyuubi and had a lot of chakra, he still spends it recklessly, causing him to get more tired. She took her pack from him as Sasuke dropped, Sakura catching sight of his stomach in mid air before he landed.

As she opened her pack and grabbed a water and some food, she sat back against a tree and looked over her group once more.

_You'd never know its been about what.. 10-12 years since the first time we where grouped together?_ Sakura quieted her thoughts as she nearly drained her bottle and kept stretching her body. _Not much has changed, that's for sure._ Sasuke and Naruto bickered, Kakashi was lazy, and every one still nearly wore what they did back then. Nearly.

Sakura stopped dressing so girly, although she still had a closet full of dresses and what not. On missions, she opted for a burgundy top and black shorts or pants, depending on the season. Over top she had her ninja vest with various items, and her right thigh wrapped with an additional pouch. Her wrists and ankles where also wrapped, more for support than anything. She did have an odd sort of weapons, but it was more for looks and practicality (she loved using traps at times).

Sasuke, after his return, switched to tighter fitting clothes. He wore a dark blue top with his families clan symbol on the shoulder, and dark grey pants with his wrists and ankles wrapped too. His hair was longer, but only someone who knew him for many years would of noticed the slight difference.

Naruto was flamboyant as ever, keeping his bright orange jump suit in lieu of the normal Jounin attire. And Kakashi...

Sakura's regarded her ex-teacher through lidded eyes. His hair was longer and flopped more over his headband, and there was some crinkles around his visible grey eye. _Smile lines._ Sakura thought, and decided, based on memories of training. His outfit never changed, and she wondered idly if he every wore anything else, or if he had multiple versions of the same outfit. She shook her head quickly. She didn't want to think of her ex-teacher in that way.

Kakashi had stood apart from the group as they rested, before coming forward again. "We're almost at the border," he said lazily as his eye scanned over the group before going back to his book, one Icha Icha Sensual. "Everyone remember the signals and their jobs?"

Sakura only nodded, knowing Kakashi would see it, regardless of him paying attention to his book. Sasuke grunted and Naruto let out a loud 'Whoop.' He was rendered meek by the stare of both the Uchiha and Kakashi.

"Lets go.

* * *

Concentrating for only a moment, Sakura kicked the base of a tree with chakra-empowered foot, grinning as it toppled over and crashed down on some rogue ninjas. She could hear the sounds of her teammates fighting, but didn't bother to turn her head. She shouldn't dare to take her eyes off her remaining opponents – opponents that where wondering if they should of even tried attacking the group. Sakura gave a slight smile before rushing on the nearest, focusing chakra to her hand, delivering a powerful punch to the hooded man. He flew backwards, hitting a tree behind him and his spine snapping as his body impacted. She wasted no idle thought about him, knowing fully well, that between her punch and the impact, he was dead. Her gaze turned on the last two, One barely clad, thin ninja who had been using water jutsu thus far, while the second was a fully-clothed, pudgy ninja who was using genjutsu on her. Or trying to at least.

_Amateurs_ Sakura thought, as she broke from another genjutsu, just to jump up high as she spotted a water jet shooting her way. She glanced down for a moment to watch it continue on its path and fall to the ground, allowing her to divert her attention back to the users. As she landed, she used her momentum to propel herself forward, empowering her opposite hand and punching the lights out of the one, while using the push back to lift her opposite leg and kick the other ninja, effectively knocking them back and smashing them against items. Their eyes fluttered close and in moments, they died.

Settling down on her feet, Sakura quickly brushed off excess dust and dirt, before turning and running to help her comrades. She came upon Sasuke first. He noticed her and maneuvered, keeping his enemies gaze while Sakura came up behind them quietly, lowering her center of gravity to do a sweeping kick while Sasuke released multiple weapons, hitting vital places in the bodies. He gave her a nod as they died, then jumped off to help the whirlwind of orange, and so Sakura turned and looked for the silver-haired jounin.

She took to the trees instantly, to keep herself hidden, but knowing Kakashi, he laid traps down on the ground. Slowly and quietly, she came upon him, and although she didn't see him see her, she knew he knew she was there by the sublet touch of chakra. She waited, and a second later, she saw one of his ninja pups come up to her.

The pup jumped up onto her shoulder, being small enough to be carried. The dog put its muzzle close to Sakura's ear, "Yo. Enemy to the left under the bushes, thinks Kakashi is to his left. Wants you to distract that guy so he can take care of the other one." It said softly. Sakura nodded, and the pup who completed his request, disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura dropped to the ground with as much noise as she could, startling the ninja. She saw him make hand-signs, and so she rolled to the right into a thick of a bush just as a fireball came towards her. Feeling the heat, Sakura kept rolling, away from Kakashi, but also away from the fire that was spreading.

Little did she notice, or care at the time, the fire had singed her back and part of her leg. A flash of silver went past her peripheral vision, and she darted towards it, her fist ready to distract the enemy Kakashi came up behind. She knew he dispatched the other rogue ninja, and so she tossed the dead body over to the other one, before directing her gaze to the leader of their group.

"Kakashi! You're hurt!" She exclaimed, forcefully sitting him down as she took her hands and placed them on his arm, making them glow slightly as she sent to her chakra to her arm again, but this time to heal. Her patient just signed, dragging his free arm up to let his hand run through his hair, feeling the tinge of her chakra mending him.

"Thanks" he said softly, before noticing the burn on her calf. "You should take care of yourself as well."

Sakura followed his gaze and just grinned, not even placing her hands on the leg, just closing her eyes and letting her chakra go through her body and mend slowly, the over-exhausted muscles and the burns. "Come on, lets go find the two knuckleheads." She said, standing up. Kakashi followed, and they leisurely wandered to the area they last heard an explosion from.

They came upon an interesting scene. The whole area was burnt to a crisp and there was a crater to boot. Sakura's green eyes scanned the area, attempting to find her two teammates.

"U-wha.." She heard Kakashi mutter, and as she gazed locked on to the two, she realized why he said that. Sasuke and Naruto where locked in embrace, kissing feverishly.

_Well, isn't THAT interesting._ Sakura thought. Although her hopes of ever being with Sasuke had already been diminished, now they where empty._ It doesn't hurt as much anymore_ She added, turning away and going back to their little camp they made before they where ambushed. Kakashi was right; the mission was a bit deadly. More A-ranked than B-ranked. Whoever was giving out the flute bought some impressive muscle via rogue ninjas, but they where not anything Kakashi and the team 7 couldn't handle.

Kakashi glanced between the two boys and Sakura and let out a sigh. _This is going to be interesting._

* * *

The rest of the day passed without incident, and they made it to the little town in the Water Country. Just before entering, the boys and girl changed and hit their weapons in Kakashi's pack. They lowered their chakra levels to make it seem, at a casual analysis, they where ordinary people. With Sakura's work at the Kohona Hospital the funds for this mission where abnormally high, allowing them to get a suite of rooms in a good quality hotel.

Sakura settled down on her single bed in her own little private room, laying down with her legs dangling off the edge. She and Kakashi were to stay behind until Naruto and Sasuke could find something that would help the two stick out less – Her pink hair and Kakashi's silver would stand out and make it obvious to who they where, and they did not want to have to wear a hood like when they came into the village.

Sitting up fast, she dug her hand into her pack and pulled out a brush, starting to run the bristles through the bubble-gum pink hair slowly. After the chunin exams, Sakura kept her hair relatively short. The longest strands barely touched her shoulders. The shortest to the top of her ears. She used her Konoha headband to keep the majority of her hair out of her face when she worked, but she wondered if Naruto and Sasuke would get wigs or dye. She grimaced. _Please, not dye for me. Trying to overdye pink with any colour is horrible. Kakashi on the other hand.._ Her thoughts trailed off as she finished brushing her hair and pulled it back with a normal black headband.

A soft knock sounded on her door, and she glanced up. "Kakashi?"

"Mhmm." was the reply, before the door opened.

Sakura glanced at the copy-nin. "What if I had been changing?" she said as she opened her pack farther and brought out some clothes to lay on the table-desk thing beside her.

Kakashi chuckled. "I would of heard the rustle of the cloth."

"Pervert."

"I have never denied that I'm not, nor agreed that I am, what you say." The grey eye closed and Sakura glanced at Kakashi to notice creases in the corner of the eye. He was smiling. She shook her head.

"Well, I doubt you came in here to play word games with me. What's going on?" She asked, sitting back on the bed, pushed up to the headboard, crossing her legs and resting her hands in her lap

Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you alright?"

She regarded him warily. "Why wouldn't I be.. OH. That. Erm.." Sakura took her bottom lip between her teeth and rolled it around before biting gently. "Not entirely unexpected but on the other hand..." She trailed off as she turned her gaze to out the window.

"I know how you had a major crush on him during your genin and chunin times." He stated matter-of-factly and she brought her gaze back.

"Yea, I did. Not anymore." Sakura's green eyes met Kakashis lone grey eye and after a moment, she dropped her gaze. _His stare is intense._ She heard, more than saw, Kakashi turn his back to her.

"Get some rest Sakura. Hopefully those two will be back before nightfall." And with that, he left the room, softly closing the door behind him.

* * *

A/N – Thats it for this week. I'll try to update by the 25th. Pressure me with reviews if you want is faster! 3

Kakashi: Why do I seem so broody?

Sakura: Cause you're awesome like that?

Sasuke: Cause Rei is a vindictive ...

-Sasuke leaves the picture-

Naruto: O.o

Rei: I win.


End file.
